2008-10-09 - First Show
Corsucant: West Tower of the Palace - Public Auditorium The sheer magnitude of space contained within this chamber is dumbfounding: the exterior can give no true hint of its expanse. Able to seat more than one million sentients, the roof rises in a massive protective dome over several balconies of stadium seating. The Auditorium floor is a vast mosaic, crafted from interlocking fragments of durasteel: gold, copper, brass and silver in color. The patterns spiral outward from a central holographic projector, perhaps the largest in the galaxy. The floor is ringed by monumental statues of humanoid figures, robed and hooded. To the north one of the statues stands head and shoulders above the others; unlike the others, his hood has been thrown back over his shoulders to reveal the cleanly chiseled face of a young adult human. Bail Organa enters the massive chamber through one of the open doorways to the south. COMSYS: (all channels) Tuil says, "This is Hyperchannel 75 reminding all viewers and listeners across the galaxy to tune in to frequency 75 at the top of the hour. Remember, Hyperchannel 75 is live and in color on holo emitters." Teela enters the massive chamber through one of the open doorways to the south. Tuil smiles at Teela as she arrives. "Miss Teela, would you care to join your program and answer a few questions as 'Leia Citizen' for our panel?" Teela walks into the auditorium and meets Tuil. "Thank you for inviting me. I expect I would be honoured to, but perhaps you could give me a brief rundown of what sorts of questions will be asked." Bail is already seated at the center of the auditorium with several technicians and droids making sure his mic is working and the holo receptors are pointed the right way. COMSYS: (all channels) Tuil appears in color in some places and blue in others, all flickering, some moreso than others the farther the receiver is from the Core. "This is Hyperchannel 75. Please tune into frequency 75 in five minutes." Tuil smiles to Teela. "Just current events questions, perhaps some pop culture." Tuil takes his place in his chair... Bail looks up at Teela and smiles. "That sounds alright," says Teela, smiling pleasantly and moving to her indicated place. She takes a moment to adjust her hair. She is fairly confident despite that she will soon be seen by the whole galaxy. The Chiss is familiar with performing in front of large audiences and remains perfectly composed. COMSYS: Tuil is a robed form sitting in a chair. For those with color, his robes are brown and he has black hair. He raises a hand in greeting and speaks, "Good evening, everyone. It is now 2000 Coruscant Mean Time. Welcome to this frequency. I am Tuil Lindo and this program is a special event on Hyperchannel 75. With me tonight is King Bail Organa as well as Miss Teela, an average citizen plucked off the streats to provide a fresh look at events." COMSYS: Bail Organa glances at the holocam and smiles brightly. "Good evening, Tuil." COMSYS: Teela is a blue-skinned woman on colour holodisplays. Her blazing red eyes may not show up as effectively on the non-coloured displays, however. "Good evening," she says, "It is an honour to be here." COMSYS: Tuil turns to King Organa and looks at him pointedly, "Your Highness, let's start off with the events on Dantooine. What can you tell us from your standpoint as supreme justice of the Republic?" COMSYS: Bail Organa is wearing a simple white robe tonight. The Supreme Justice nods at Tuil and begins. "Tuil, from my perspective, Dantooine is just another chapter in the sad story of the Rim. Lets face it, our civilization has really dropped the ball and we've let other undesirable elements pick up the slack. The recent Clone War has not helped." COMSYS: Tuil turns to Teela and asks her, "Miss, you're obviously not from the human dominated Core. What do you think of the action out on the Rim? Do you think the Republic response is appropriate or do you think that the Republic should mind its own business?" COMSYS: Teela replies, "I must admit I have been disappointed in the lack of order in the Rim. I feel that nonviolent solutions are best, but in cases like this it seems it cannot be avoided. I believe the Republic was right to respond to the invasion on Dantooine. The protection of sentients is of utmost importance, and the Republic saved many lives by opposing the invasion." COMSYS: Bail Organa nods. "Miss Teela is correct. Teh Republic's first duty should always be protecting sentient rights everywhere in the Galaxy." COMSYS: Tuil nods as Teela answers and then Bail apparently impressed. He looks back at the camera and apparently reads from a prompter for a moment. "Before we go on, a word from our sponsor, 'Biscuit Baron, a name you can trust when it comes to food on the go. When you need to get a move on, Biscuit Baron is the answer you know.' Now then Your Highness, let's move on to our next segment. What do you think of the recent demolition of structures on Nar Shaddaa? Is it necessary to clean out that nest of crime and villainy?" COMSYS: Bail Organa chuckles as Tuil reads the jingle. "I don't watch holo enough. Um... anyway." The Alderaanian composes himself. "Tuil, the recent demolition is a symbol only, in my opinion. I'm looking forward to seeing what efforts Sullust and the Imperium put forwrad to really change that troubled world. The Force knows, anything would be an improvement. The real question, will those efforts produce lasing results. The Hutts and the crimes they perpetrate directly affect many innocents, such as poor slaves from Ryloth. Fighting that crime is truly good and noble, no matter who does it." COMSYS: Tuil nods more as Organa speaks and then looks to Teela for follow-up. "How about that, Miss? Do you think it was only a symbol? And what do you think of the Jedi taking the lead in law enforcement activities alongside Republic and Republic-affiliated forces?" COMSYS: Teela says, "I do not know if it was more than a symbol. Perhaps, as the destruction of the two major structures may cause an economic setback to criminal organisations on Nar Shaddaa. As for the Jedi, I must admit I have seen some good from them. However, In honesty I would prefer that an organisation founded on logic and rationality be the force of peace than one founded on mysticism." COMSYS: Bail Organa leans forward towards Tuil, his balled fist coming up to emphasize his points. "The Jedi Knights are the guardians of peace and justice in our Republic, as you know, Tuil. I have always thought it is imperative that the Jedi take the lead and I have always supported their efforts, both officially and privately. I encourage my fellow planetary leaders to do the same." COMSYS: Tuil looks taken aback by Bail's quick reply. "Rebuttal, Miss Teela?" COMSYS: Teela puts a finger on her lower lip in thought. "His Majesty has far more experience with the Jedi than I have. I can only tell from my own experiences. What I have seen is at times encouraging and at others worrying. The Jedi are excellent as enforcers of law, yet at times I have seen them act more as inquisitors, obsessed with rooting out evil more than reason would dictate." COMSYS: Bail Organa shakes his head and leans back in his chair. COMSYS: Tuil listens and nods at Teela's salient point about inquisitors. "Yes. The moderator discloses to the viewing and listening public that he is in fact a Jedi Knight. It is already 2038 Coruscant Mean Time. Let's have a word from the Republic Ministry of Information." COMSYS: Tuil sits still and listens as a disembodied voice sings in grand, noble tones, a capella. "Long live the Republic! Long live the Republic! Long live our glorious and good Republic! The Jedi Knights will protect us. They stand for peace and justice. Long live the Republic! Long live the Republic! Long live our glorious and good Republic! The Senate is truly wise. We must follow the Senate or otherwise... Long live the Republic! Long live the Republic! Long live our glorious and good Republic!" COMSYS: Bail Organa puts his hand over his mouth as he flushes. COMSYS: Tuil looks slightly uncomfortable as the song concludes and then he smiles as he realizes he's back. "The Republic Ministry of Information obviously has time on its hands. But let's go on with the program. Miss Teela, could you give the audience some background on what your occupation is?" COMSYS: Teela shares the same look as Tuil during the song. To the Jedi's quiestion she nods. "I would be glad to. I was professionally trained as a stage dancer and singer on Csilla, my homeworld. During my time in the rim and core I have performed for many audiences of all types. I must admit the Hutts have been most eager to employ me and I've witnessed the corruption and ignobility of their worlds firsthand." COMSYS: Tuil listens to Teela and seems quite engrossed by her words. "I see. Given what seems to be your extensive travel, what single issue do you think should be taken up by the Senate at its next session? Piracy? Starliner price gouging?" COMSYS: Bail Organa looks at Teela with interest on his face. COMSYS: Teela says, "I would say more efforts need to be made to limit the influence of the independent Bounty Hunters. Too often I've seen large bounties placed on Republic citizens. I've personally been caught in the crossfire between Bounty Hunters more than once." COMSYS: Tuil looks directly at Teela, "You think the Republic should declare war on bounty hunting?" COMSYS: Bail Organa holds up a hand for recognition. "Tuil, bounty hunting is a legitimate part of law enforcement when its done legally and by the rules. The practic of bounty hunting is already regulated in the Republic. The Republic would do better to concentrate on enforcing those regulations. The effects of that will trickle out to the Rim. Some kind of all out war against it is not in the Republic's favor." COMSYS: Teela looks astonished at Tuil. "That's... not what I said." She nod sto Bail. "Going out and hunting the hunters is not something that will work, I think. Better efforts toward protecting those under threat of illegal bounties may be more helpful." COMSYS: Tuil nods in agreement with both points and smiles. "The lady will have the last word. We're over time, but I wish to thank you all for joining us on our inaugural program. Tune in next week. This Tuil Lindo saying MTFBWY." COMSYS: Bail Organa nods at Tuil and then stands, extending a hand to Teela. COMSYS: Tuil stands and goes over to greet Teela and Bail as the holo flickers and fades out. Tuil smiles at Teela as Bail is called away to deal with Republic business. "Thank you for your time, miss. I appreciate you appearing on our program on short notice." "No, I should be thanking you. I think it may have raised awareness of certain key issues," says Teela, "But I must admit I'm rather pleased to be seen by a large audience again, even if it is not for performance." Tuil smiles and nods. "You're welcome back next week at the same time, even if only as our studio audience. I should find different opinions from different sectors of the population each week." Teela glances around and then says to Tuil, "As much as I've seen both good and bad from the Jedi, I would like to learn more. It was not long ago that someone carrying a lightsaber told me I had potential." Tuil nods. "I see. As much as I would like to say more, I should be on my way for business of my own. Perhaps we could meet again for lunch and discuss it then?" "I'd like that. It was a pleasure being on your show. I shall let you be on your way." Teela smiles and waves to Tuil as she goes to leave the building. Category:October 2008 RP Logs